The present invention relates to a wedge for lattice substructures of wall panels.
In order to bring supporting lattices of substructures for wall panels or linings in an exact vertical or horizontal position relative to the walls of the buildings, wedges have been utilized, which have been manufactured as solid wedges from wood or plastics. These solid wedges, however, have the disadvantage that they can be easily loosened due to moisture and temperature fluctuations during unvoidable operations of the wooden lattice construction. Solid wedges of synthetic plastic material have the disadvantage that they are quite expensive due to material.